


Things get tough.

by Fezzesarecool



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: AU, AU-Mattx, AU-School, F/M, Un-Beta'ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezzesarecool/pseuds/Fezzesarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is having a bad year, with no friends no life and his last year of School is flying by he need to get a grip on life and Alex Kingston just may be the person to help him do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only Just The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Well...This is Au with Mattex at School. All characters are in their last years (unless stated). First shot at Mattex, Chapters will be longer than this.

To say Matt Smith was scared would be stupid. He’s petrified. It is last year at school and his first year without being in a clique, ever since his accident in the summer he hasn’t been able to play football therefore unable to qualify for this year’s team. Walking down the corridors seemed ten times more daunting, talking to anyone without his team mate beside him, made him want to shiver and now he had no one to sit next to in lessons. Sighing he walked into his first lesson. Drama, well this is good he thought something he seemed to be doing okay in, yes this should be great, and then she walked in. 

Alex Kingston was in a mood. It had been the worst summer of her life, after the break up with her longtime boyfriend Ralph, her life had gotten worse. Shaking her lion mane hair she shut the door to her locker, Thank god it was her last year and she was somewhat ‘popular’ at school. “Hey Alex” Her best friend Karen shouted down the hall, Alex lightly laughed and walked up to meet her.  
“Karen Darling, what on earth are you doing?” She asked the girl who was presently sat on the floor  
“Method Acting” Karen declared and then stood up, “Come on I think we have drama.” 

By the time Alex had arrived at the drama room she had been greeted by at least 20 new people that she would not remember the names off. She walked and scanned the Drama room, over by the corner sat the geeks, only here cause they have to be, the ‘emo’s in the other corner, her usual people she would hang with in the middle the Drama freaks at the front and a boy. Alex raised her eyebrow, who on earth was that she knew everyone didn't she or at least she had met everyone, hadn't she? Sitting down next to Karen she couldn't stop thinking about that boy and his childish grins.  
“Alex?” The teacher called her. “You shall play Lady Macbeth and Matt you shall Play Macbeth.”  
Alex looked over to find out who the hell Matt was,  
“Hello!” Matt appeared at her side, it was that boy.  
“Hello Darling” She all but purred.  
“It looks like we're working together” He grinned.  
“Indeed, shall we?” She said suggesting they move to the stage . “We shall”


	2. The Scenes that we do Practice

“Was the hope drunk, Wherein you dressed yourself? Hath it slept since? , And wakes it now, to look so green and pale, at what it did so freely? From this time, such I account thy love. Art thou afeard, to be the same in thine own act and valor, as thou art in desire? Wouldst thou have that, which thou esteem’st the ornament of life? And live a coward in thine own esteem, letting “I dare not” wait upon “I would, Like the poor cat I' th' adage?” Alex read passionately from the script moving around Matt on the stage.  
“Prithee, peace: I dare do all that may become a man; who dares do more is none.” Matt almost begged looking Alex in the eye.  
“Spectacular!” Mr Moffat stood up out of his seat and clapped. “That was amazing”  
Matt shyly smiled at Alex who grinned at him back.  
“Great Now everyone” Mr Moffat rounded everyone up. “We will continue with Act 2 scene 2 in a few days so learn the lines .Now off you go”  
“Lunch?” Matt asked Alex after everyone dispersed back into their groups.  
Alex threw him a sorry look “Sorry Maybe later?” then walked over to Karen who grabbed her arm and led her to the door.  
Matt watched her go and then shook his head.  
“I’d Say you got guts.” One of the drama boys patted him on the back “I’ve been after Karen for 2 years, I’m Arthur by the way, and you must be Matt, come on”  
Matt stood where he was watching Arthur walk to the door. “You coming?” Arthur asked him.  
Matt smiled then ran to catch him up At least he was making friends he thought.

It was 2 more days until Matt was graced with Alex's presence In those 2 days he had made a few more friends; Jenna, Billie and David, they had created a gang of sorts a little bit everyone in one group.  
“And that’s why Romeo and Juliet needs to win all the Awards” Arthur declared walking into the Drama hall.  
“If you say so mate” Matt chuckled then nearly tripped over a loose wire.  
“I swear you have the coordination of a giraffe” Arthur laughed.  
Matt stuck his tongue out at Arthur and then at in the seat next to him  
“Hello dorks” Karen greeted Arthur and Matt.  
“Hello Karen” Arthur shyly greeted Karen slightly blushing.  
“You should ask her out” Matt whispered to Arthur.  
“I'll ask her out when you ask Alex out” Arthur handed him his hand.  
“Deal” Matt agreed.  
“Okay class we shall be doing Act 2 Scene 2 today so places please.” Mr Moffat shouted over the noise.  
“Hello Darling” Alex smiled at Matt and then started her lines “That which hath made them drunk hath made me bold. What hath quenched them hath given me fire. Hark! Peace! It was the owl that shrieked, the fatal bellman, Which gives the stern’st good-night. He is about it. The doors are open, and the surfeited grooms Do mock their charge with snores. I have drugged their possets that death and nature do contend about them, whether they live or die.”  
“Who’s there? What, ho!” Matt Shouts from off stage  
“Alack, I am afraid they have awaked, and ’tis not done. Th' attempt and not the deed Confounds us. Hark! I laid their daggers ready; He could not miss 'em. Had he not resembled my father as he slept, I had don’t.” Alex moved to the other side of the stage and sat on a box. And then Matt enters. “My Husband!” She exclaims walking over to him but not touching him.  
“I have done the deed. Didst thou not hear a noise?” Matt asked her.  
“I heard the owl scream and the crickets cry. Did not you speak?” She replies.  
“When?” Matt asked her looking confused.  
“Now” Alex stated as if it was obvious.  
“As I descended?” Matt says catching on  
“Ay” Alex nodded her head.  
“Hark! Who lies I' th' second chamber?” Matt asks  
“Donalbain” Alex looks to the stage side  
“This is a sorry sight” Matt muttered looking at his hands.  
Alex shook her head “A foolish thought, to say a sorry sight”  
“There’s one did laugh in’s sleep, and one cried. “Murder! That they did wake each other. I stood and heard them. But they did say their prayers, and addressed them again to sleep.” Matt said starting to pace the stage.  
“There are two lodged together”  
"One cried, 'God bless us!' and 'Amen' the other, As they had seen me with these hangman’s hands. List'ning their fear I could not say Amen, When they did say 'God bless us!'" Matt enraged.  
“Consider it not so deeply.” Alex told him as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.  
"But wherefore could not I pronounce Amen? I had most need of blessing, and Amen Stuck in my throat.” He asked her.  
“These deeds must not be thought after these ways. So, it will make us mad” She declared.  
“Okay I think we'll stop there” Mr Moffat stopped the pair upon the stage. “You too are just too good, but I need you to practice the first scene at home we won't have time to do it here” He said then waved them off.  
“Mine at 8 darling” Alex Suggested handing him a piece of paper with her address on it.  
“Sure” He said wide eyed and then she left with Karen.  
“Well done mate” Arthur congratulated him when they reached the next lesson  
“What for” David Asked  
“Someone got a date with Alex Kingston” Arthur nudged Matt but he was too in shock to reply.  
“Well someone best instruct him on how to act around girls” David teased.  
“I know how to bloody act around girls” Matt snapped back walking into a desk. “Not like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and all x


	3. When the Door is awaiting.

Matt nervously ran his fingers through his quiff-y hair. Tonight was his ‘date’ with the esteemed Alex Kingston, in fact he was standing outside her front door, yes right he probably should knock on that he decided and then knocked on the wooden door on front of him. It was a few moments before Alex opened the door,  
“Hello Darling” She greeted him, her hair all wild and free and wearing one of her sundresses.   
“Em... Hello Kingston.” Matt greeted her and then walked in.   
“Kingston?” She questioned leading him into the living room.  
“It’s your name isn't it?” Matt laughed back and looked around the large but small living room. The walls painted yellow and 2 sofas on the edge of the room, a beautiful wooden bookcase is leaned against one of the walls and some of the oldest books Matt has ever seen are placed in there.  
“Darling if you’re quite done looking around the living room, We need to get started” Alex sweetly chuckled.  
“Right” Matt mumbled and then took his script out of his bag.  
After 2 hours of solidly rehearsing Alex suggested that they finish for today.  
“Drink?” Alex asks him at the door.  
“Sure Kingston who am I to refuse a beautiful woman.” Matt replied and then follows her back into the house and into the kitchen  
“Tea?... or Juice… or coffee or I think we even have some other things” Alex Rambled on, searching through the cupboards.   
“Tea will be just fine Kingston.” Matt said to her slightly laughing.  
“Good, can't go wrong with a good cup of tea” She smiles at him and then puts the Kettle on and makes the tea.  
“Well unless you're American.” Matt jokes.  
“Well there is that darling.” Alex laughs. “Can I ask you a question?”   
“You just did” Matt points out but then adds “Sure shoot Kingston”   
“Why Drama?” She asks “I mean, why did you switch from PE to drama in the last year?”   
Matt was silent for a few moments. He had never really talked about what happened with anyone before.  
“You don’t have to tell me” Alex says noticing his quietness,  
“No” Matt nearly shouts, “I mean I want to, I was at a trail for Chelsea and some dirty bastard went in for a dirty tackle and I tripped badly, very badly and” He took in a deep breath. “And it damaged my back so I can’t play anymore, Drama was the only thing that wasn't full”   
“Oh Matt.” She said sympathetically.  
“Well I should probably go” Matt said looking down at his shoes and placing his empty cup on the ide “Thanks for the tea.”   
“No” Alex said. “I mean No problem. I’ll show you out”   
Alex returned to her room after showing Matt out, “What are you doing Alexandra” She muttered and then went to bed . Meanwhile Matt slowly walked home knowing his little crush wasn't so little anymore.


End file.
